<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 21 - Pillow Fight by TinyFakeFanficRock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832671">Day 21 - Pillow Fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock'>TinyFakeFanficRock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffuary 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Present Tense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping Couriers should be approached with caution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astor (Fallout)/Female Courier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffuary 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 21 - Pillow Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All that time helping Maisie tinker is really paying off at Astor's new posting in Quarry Junction.  He figures out a fix for a persistent dragline issue, making the higher-ups so happy not to be sending out engineers anymore that they give him a three-day pass.  He arrives in Goodsprings after dark to find Maisie already curled up in their bed, head on her pillow and both arms wound around his.  God, she's cute.</p><p>He fondly watches her sleep while he changes out of his uniform, then decides that no, he doesn't want to disturb her, but yes, he really would like his pillow back.  He tries nudging Maisie's arm away, but she doesn't move.  So he tugs lightly at a corner of the pillow.</p><p><em>That</em> gets a response.  Maisie shrieks and rolls out of bed, covers and all, flailing wildly at the blankets.</p><p>"Maize!  It's just me!" Astor yelps before she can go for the pistol in the bedside drawer.</p><p>She freezes a moment, then drops her head on the floor with a <i>thunk</i>.  "<em>Jeez</em>, Fred-o, just say hi or something next time!"  Maisie grabs his fallen pillow and swings it at his midsection.</p><p>He waits till she bends to heave the tangled pile of covers back onto their bed before snatching her pillow and giving her a firm little thwap on her firm little rear.</p><p>Maisie lets out this adorable little squeak before she laughs and retaliates; Astor responds in kind, and the bed gets a lot more rumpled before they straighten it out again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>